Various types of recreational aquatic activities have long been popular with children and adults alike. Floatation devices such as floating tubes and the like have been utilized in some of these activities. Some of these floatation devices may be inflatable. However, existing floating tubes provide limited maneuverability for the users. Therein lies a need for an inflatable device without these shortcomings.